


【DickJay】Can't wake up

by liancangming



Series: BATSMEN [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Agent AU, Bat Family, Everyone is an agent, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, PTSD, Scarring
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liancangming/pseuds/liancangming
Summary: 和迪克在一起的這一年半，對傑森來說就像場仲夏夜的美夢。而布魯斯覺得，傑森應該是時候要清醒了。





	【DickJay】Can't wake up

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的作者是 歌方唱罢 太太，我只是个搬运工，她本作品全系列在lof都有发布，请各位方便的话去点个红心蓝手，要是能留言就更好了。

「你的傷還沒有完全癒合。」幽靈在他的耳邊碎碎念著，「不要亂來啊，會迸裂的。」 

「去找B、芭芭拉或著鳥寶寶，對他們說不要受傷了還強撐，去。」躲在清潔工隔間的傑森揮了揮手，打扮妥當準備Batsmen從逃走，「半斤八兩，誰也別說誰了。」

「他們可以互相照應彼此。」那個他腦海裡想像出來的幽魂溫和說道，就本人一樣不知道甚麼叫做放棄，「我比較擔心你。」

 

「那就放下吧，你死了。」傑森提醒他，也提醒自己。

 

「還是愛你。」鬼魂微微嘆息，站在忙活的傑森背後，他活著時候讓人困擾，死了更是令傑森發瘋，「所以我才會在這裡，你知道這點的，對吧？」

 

傑森戴上了帽子，對著空氣嘀咕，「是，我知道，我會小心傷口。」

 

在聽到傑森做出保證之後，那人微微一笑，身影就消散了。

 

他瞪著清潔間的拖把，努力壓下砸破水桶，或者劃開自己皮膚的衝動，雖然用片刻的疼痛換來清醒很值得，但是傑森不會傷害自己，因為死去的人不會希望看到他那樣。

 

他應該停止跟幻想出來的迪克·格雷森對話，一般這種見到自己死去戀人（劃掉）……床伴的美好幻覺總是讓人悲傷和緬懷，他們理當應要手拉手哭一哭那些逝去的美好回憶與倏然終止的未來，但是不知道為什麼傑森遇到的卻是老媽媽一般碎念不已的幻覺，應該說就連傑森的媽媽都不會這樣這樣對他，他只要做點甚麼，就會想到迪克會不高興，甚至腦補出對方像隻小鴨子身後的母鴨一樣喋喋不休。

 

真是神奇啊，怎麼會有人死了還能這麼煩呢？

 

*

 

大約一分鐘後，傑森的藏身處不遠的地方傳來一陣爆炸聲，接著是尖叫，月黑風高殺人夜，紅頭罩的逃跑計畫開始了。

 

在杰森高貴無私不計前嫌的挽救小紅鳥之後，過重的傷勢讓他被拖回總部的醫療翼，而不是更私人更祕密結社的蝙蝠洞搶救，這對傑森來說有個好處，這邊出入的人們多到足以讓他逃出布魯斯的軟禁，畢竟一個健全強大的組織，不可能只靠三個、七個或者十二個特工去撐起來，即使他們都是文武雙修的超級天才也不行。(當然電影演起來像是，但那是電影，大家看看神盾局吧，那老掉下來的航母裡多少人啊。)

總之韋恩企業的皮子底下就是Batsmen，就像金牌裁縫店一樣，一個組織總是需要做雜事的工蟻，因為布魯斯不可能親自去掃韋恩塔的每間廁所，那讓傑森有機可乘。

 

傑森小心翼翼的拱出了那個對他來說有點窄的通風通道，腹肌上的傷口咬了他一下，讓他忍不住發出嘶嘶聲，畢竟他多數的傷口都還在癒合中，尤其是胃部，如果現在跑去喝啤酒說不定會漏出來，不過大家都懂，他經歷過更糟的。

 

傑森將他為了逃出組織所偷的東西丟的到處都是，除了他身上的一件病人袍，畢竟他在一個強迫症末期的患者統治之下，誰也不知道那個控制狂在哪些東西裡有放追蹤器，而傑森打算離開Batsmen，不想有一群蝙蝠追著咬他的後腳跟。

 

接到迪克死訊後的那半年，傑森知道自己有點不在狀況內，他任憑思緒游離，任憑布魯斯將他隔絕在外，直到那七發子彈將他打醒，都怪小紅在他耳邊像個落難少女一樣又哭又喊，吵得他覺得自己入土了怕也不能安寧。

 

一個沒有甚麼求生意志、渾渾噩噩的人中了七發子彈之後還能活下來，不管是誰肯定都會被打醒的，因為槍擊真他媽的痛！痛代表他還活在操蛋的世界上。

 

如果他就這麼死了，他認命。

 

死了，停止呼吸了，任何事情都結束了，沒問題，但是傑森又頑強的活下來了，所以他現在必須穿著一塊破布在外面跑。

 

傑森跋涉到最近的電話亭，手裡摩娑著這段時間在醫療翼裡好不容易摸到的零錢。因為前任們的壯烈逃脫史蹟(布魯斯肯定列為第一)，醫療翼會將負傷特工的東西鎖起來，在他們的傷好之前身上只會穿一件病人袍，連內褲都不給，阿爾弗雷德批准的。

 

傑森投入硬幣撥通號碼，並且耐心的等待，這通電話如果被接通，那他接下來會輕鬆一些，不用把自己弄得像是流浪狗一樣。

 

對方聽起來像是連滾帶爬接起了這通電話，清脆的女音吱吱喳喳的，又急又快，「我來啦！我來了！是你嗎？頭罩？一個月都沒有你的消息.....」

「嘿嘿，冷靜下來，陽光。」傑森不得不打斷她，飛速對著他的新房客解釋，「我受傷了，被一群外星人扣押，現在我逃出來了，需要你來接我，因為我身上只有一件開檔病人袍，必須走在黑暗還有綠化帶裡才不會被警察逮捕。」

 

電話那邊傳來詭異的死寂。

 

「是，我現在非常接近裸奔，如果這就是你全力在忍住想要說的話。」傑森幫她說了，避免她忍耐到腦袋爆炸，對面傳來詭異的噗嗤聲，逗得他忍不住也微笑，「就繼續嘲笑我吧，像個冷血的壞女人。」

 

「那就是我。」那女孩以令人欣賞的毫不拖泥帶水的態度問，「我該怎麼幫你？」

 

傑森處理完他在市裡的逃跑計畫，還有另外一通電話要打，然後他忽然意識到，他嘲笑迪克的女性朋友的時候，自己好像也沒有好到哪裡去，說起來他......操，他的大腦肯定是甚麼格雷森病毒給感染了，就是總是、無法克制的想到迪克，不管做甚麼都可以想到迪克，他要幹甚麼蠢事的時候甚至還會覺得那傢伙正對著他碎碎念，夜翼愛的碎碎念和蝙蝠俠不贊同的目光簡直是紅頭罩的人生夢魘。

 

惱怒又猛又快的竄上來舔舐著心臟，傑森花了半年才讓自己控制住當心潮湧動的時候不要打爛甚麼東西，不是他第一次被死人的陰影糾纏了，傑森可以應付這個。

他可以獨自一個人面對他的創傷，但是別的事情傑森需要強而有力的支援。

 

傑森重新投下硬幣，打給他認識的一位真正的冷血的壞女人。

「傑森？是你對嗎。」電話那頭傳來輕柔、優雅的拉丁語，傑森閉上眼睛就可以回想女人溫柔靠在他的身邊，麥穗般的金髮，白皙的皮膚泛著接近珍珠的光澤，美麗的藍眼睛凝視著他，如果說塔莉亞是頭豺狼虎豹，那紅頭罩在南美的幫派生意合夥人就是蛇蠍，軀體脆弱但是毒液致命，輕輕一螫就可以麻痺敵人的神經，讓他們看著自己的血肉腐爛。

 

「伊莎貝爾。」傑森閉上眼睛，聽到自己的聲音發出別的的語言，感覺有些奇怪，「來個專機什麼的接我，盡快。」

 

「如你所願。」那個女人輕笑，「港口見。」

 

*

「所以在紅頭罩恢復行動能力三天後，他在黎明時候用一罐可樂，和一包洋芋片引爆了那層樓的公共休息區的微波爐，趁著大騷動逃走了，對嗎？」

 

提姆可以聽到布魯斯忍住一聲歎氣，他在座上侷促不安的扭動身子，回想他之前帶著工作去探病時吃的零食，好像就是可樂和洋芋片。

 

凱塔拉看了他一眼，她的眼下帶著淡淡的瘀青，正慢騰騰的擦拭著武士刀，但是提姆知道她在無聊和生氣，剛結束任務就被總部的爆炸驚嚇，然後連休息都不能的開會，只因為她在爆炸時剛走出醫療翼。

 

神諭發出質疑，「我比較想要知道他怎麼弄到可樂和薯片，醫療翼可不會有那玩意。」

 

提姆深呼吸，勇敢地承認，「是我給他的，我的錯。」

 

蝙蝠和神諭同時發出了一聲責備的氣音，好像他是用那包薯片餵食了保育類動物熊貓一樣，「紅羅賓！」

 

提姆縮成小小的一團愧疚感，「他看起來很想吃……」

 

康復中的人不應該吃可樂和薯片，他錯了，他沒有想到紅頭罩對廚具的擅長足以照造成這種爆炸，怎麼會有人想要微波可樂呢！紅羅賓萬般皆好，就是沒有甚麼生活常識，他的任務也不常會闖入民宅之類的，比較常去金融中心或者防守嚴密的商辦大樓裡的電腦主機室，科技或者華爾街式的任務。

 

凱塔拉決定她受夠了，站起來，冷硬的說，「你可以在休息室裡找到我，如果需要馬上出動去圍捕紅頭罩的話。」

 

「那取決於我們的發現。」布魯斯大發慈悲的讓她去睡覺了，「神諭？」

 

「兩通電話都可以被追蹤。」神諭發出資料，同時會議室裡一到暗門打開，她轉著輪椅出來，「一通打進他的安全屋裡，一通是打給南美的未知號碼，我正在調閱監視器，應該可以找他他在高譚市的幫手。」

 

「布宜諾艾莉絲，他的黑幫王國。」提姆嘀咕了一句，他們都是知道紅頭罩不可以犯下這種低級錯誤，顯然深信他們就算能追蹤電話，也無法有甚麼實質收穫，「大紅似乎有授權給別人，一個他信任的並且了解他的男人，讓他可以在大紅不在南美的時候戴上頭罩，協助他的合夥人伊莎貝爾.克里昂的鞏固帝國，這些我們都知道。」

 

「找到了。」屬於神諭的電腦發出鍵盤敲擊，他們都知道他們抓不到溜入高潭街頭的紅頭罩，那就像是一滴水流進了大海，但是搞清楚杰森的逃生路徑，他們就可以去終點找他，「他在他的舊公寓裡藏著一個女孩，手機號登記屬於安潔拉·利拉瑪，有偷竊的犯罪紀錄，以站街維生，這是一個小時前的畫面。」

 

無端的，提姆從神諭的聲音裡聽出一絲不滿，如果她也知道夜翼和紅頭罩的關係，那對於傑森將自己的舊安全屋給一個妓女住有點看法也是正常的。

 

攝像頭模糊照道一個身材窈窕、金髮的女孩匆匆的奔出公寓大門。

然後跳換畫面，一台烤漆顏色詭異的紫色家庭小車載著紅頭罩，在上班時間的巔峰奔馳，說實話，駕駛的車技糟糕的像是從地獄裡逃出來的惡魔。

 

提姆看著小客車顛頗的移動軌跡，有種莫名的熟悉感，「我們能攔截那台車嗎？」

 

「已經攔到了，包括那妓女一起，沒有頭罩。」神諭調出了拘留室的攝像頭，金髮女孩無聊的敲著桌面，藍眼眨巴眨巴，似乎對於自己的處境無所畏懼。

 

提姆猛然瞪大了眼睛，像隻受到了嚴重驚嚇的鳥，「這、她不是妓…不是安潔拉·利拉馬。」

 

布魯斯揚起了眉毛，提姆察覺捯自己的失態(說話比平常快幾秒)，略微不自在的轉離桌面一點，「她是史蒂芬妮·布朗，亞瑟·布朗的女兒。」

 

「是三個月前你親手送進監獄的那位罪犯？」芭芭拉蹙起眉頭，「你提過你受到平民的幫助，難道就是亞瑟的女兒？那為什麼報告裡一個字都沒有提到她。」

 

布魯斯也朝提姆投來不贊同的目光，就是那種蝙蝠俠不贊同的目光.jpg。

 

「定是我寫報告太累了，知道嗎？讓我來處理她，我會回報的，告辭。」提姆保持著完美的一本正經，以優雅的儀態起身，布魯斯和芭芭拉眼睜睜的看著他們最年輕的特工迅速的撤離現場，好像屁股著火一樣。

 

啊，想當年……提姆曾經是最理智嚴謹的幹員，比他的兩位前輩都要克制謹慎，非常的守規矩，就算被杰森日夜嘲諷也不為所動，曾經。

有時候特工會為了保護線人在報告中模糊掉他們的存在，杰森百分百會保護他手下所有他判定需要保護的人，讓組織的規定去操它自己。而夜翼往往有他自己的一套標準，在必要時刻，也是讓組織的規定去操它自己。

然而對提姆來說，這還是第一次，他全然在報告裡忽略了某人的存在，乖寶寶模範生也開始違規啦！這似乎是知更鳥們的成長歷程呢，如果傑森和迪克都在現場，勢必會此感到非常欣慰。

 

「第一次看到他那樣，是嗎？」芭芭拉冷靜的評論道，「二十歲的叛逆期是不是有點晚。」

 

「而夜翼的叛逆期甚至還沒結束，他都快三十了。」布魯斯面無表情的說道。

 

芭芭拉銳利的盯著他看，她綠眼明亮而且危險，指尖不自覺得抽動著。

 

布魯斯·韋恩或許會緬懷他一手教導的孩子，但是蝙蝠絕對不會在會議室裡說多餘的話。

那只是一句感嘆、一個口誤嗎？

明明死了就是死了，他的語氣好像是在討論還活著的人。

 

「神諭，還有什麼事嗎？」布魯斯似乎對自己說出的驚人之語一無所覺，面色平靜的問道，如果這個世界上有面癱大賽，所有參賽的復活節島石像都會輸給他。

她眼前的男人在這種事情上從不失誤。

 

你在暗示什麼嗎？

 

芭芭拉想這樣問他，如果能夠戲劇化的大吼大叫那就更好了，但是那通常是迪克的責任，他才是組織裡的戲劇女王。

 

「我們該如何處理紅頭罩？如果他是為了夜翼在犯傻，不需要阻止他嗎？」神諭流暢的應道，她是這個總部裡的最高系統，她的理性與科技將如行星般為了Batsmen運行不墜，她跟布魯斯必須在同一陣線，否則組織會癱瘓。

 

「繼續追蹤他，但是不要干涉他的任何行動，有任何事情都向我匯報。」布魯斯一如往常的下達指示，然後轉身離開，留下用滿心髒話問候他的芭芭拉。

 

老闆說了，就做吧，不然還能怎麼樣？神諭的薪水可不低。

 

只是現在要為迪克展開報仇的話，是否太晚了？也不符合杰森的性格，芭芭拉思考著。

 

……不過這很怪。

 

傑森的反應非常奇怪，半年過去才有所行動，這實在不像是他會做的事情，而芭芭拉在前天上有人訪問了數據庫裡有關迪克最後一次任務的詳細，她報告給布魯斯之後沒多久，傑森就逃了，顯然他剛恢復行動力的模樣只是裝出來的，他恢復的比醫生預想都的快，不過這依舊無法改變他被七發子彈撕開的事實。

 

為什麼傑森要走？在他訪問了迪克的數據之後？那裏面只有簡單的目標和區位，夜翼死因的相關檔案只有布魯斯有，並不在杰森訪問的數據庫內，但那顯然對紅頭罩來說足夠了。

 

芭芭拉嘆了口氣，下達了布魯斯的指令，制止準備攔下南方來的黑手黨的探員們，顯然對方裝備十足、氣勢洶洶的前來迎接他們的王。

 

有傳聞說那位伊莎貝爾·克里昂夫人是紅頭罩的情婦，要不是芭芭拉知道傑森的性取向，看到那位夫人這般兵臨城下，她也會相信的。

 

布魯斯顯然在謀劃些什麼，而最乖巧的提姆也開始學著隱瞞了，傑森從復生之後就是最失控的存在。現在這家族裡充滿著可怕的秘密，沒有一個人是坦誠的，最病態的是他們還必須互相信賴對方，信任那個隱瞞你所有事情的人所下達的指令。

 

迪克如果還在的話，肯定會對布魯斯大喊大叫的吧。可還會對著那張臉打一拳，不過迪克上次打布魯斯之後跟芭芭拉抱怨過，布魯斯的臉搞不好是花崗岩做的。

 

迪克……芭芭拉好想念他，如果布魯斯的暗示是真的，不是芭芭拉太過思念所導致的幻覺的話，她為此感到由衷的慶幸和非常的惱怒。

 

但是某些事情說不通，關於傑森的事情說不通，芭芭拉登進系統內，開始她一慣的處事方式，進行調查。

 

布魯斯，你知道什麼，你又想做什麼？

 

你不告訴我，我就自己查，而且我總能查出來的。

 

這也是整個偵探家族企業的處世方式，與此同時，她不由得氣悶，要是這個家裡的人不將諜對諜的本事天天槍口對內，Batsmen早就能征服世界了。

 

*

 

傑森看著在港口包圍著直升機的一堆黑色轎車，還有簇擁著兩位女士的黑西裝們，嘴角為了這個盛大的陣仗直抽搐。

 

幸好他已經換上了史蒂芬給他帶的全套行頭，不然他勢必把所有看到他光屁股的人都滅口，等他的事情了結就先從提摩西開始好了，畢竟熟能生巧。

 

不過伊莎貝爾是以為他被多少人追殺來著？

 

穿著黑白洋裝的伊莎貝爾挽著裙襬往他走來，親暱的捧住他的頭盔在臉頰的吻了吻，「我的王。」

 

杰森皺起臉來，摘下了頭盔，無奈至極的說道，「不要這樣喊我，伊莎。」

 

「我喜歡，而我管著你的錢，所以我愛怎麼喊都可以。」伊莎貝爾替他撫平了衣領，指尖按在傑森的多米諾面具邊沿，狀似曖昧的細語，「有人在監視我們，他們應該是跟蹤你而來的，要清理掉嗎？」

 

「不。」傑森搖頭，用以浪漫調情聞名的拉丁語說道，「等進了我們的地方還不識相地跟著，再動手。」

 

伊莎貝爾點了點頭，秀眉微顰的思索著，不料傑森忽然伸手攬住了她，在女人的驚呼中轉了一圈，在飛揚的裙襬邊避開從他身後襲來的拳腳，然後將偷襲者絆倒。

 

「嘖！你不應該發現的，我完全沒有發出聲音！」紅髮少女瞪大眼睛，軍靴在地上沉重的踱著，那是傑森在流浪歲月裡撿到的小女孩，跟當初枯瘦的模樣已經判若兩人，看來飼主養得很好。

「抱歉，薩沙。」傑森感覺到身上的幾個傷口都在抗議激烈動作，但是他還是撐出笑容，放軟口吻，「伊莎貝的雙眸映出了你。」

 

「好了好了，先回去再打，薩沙，讓我們談話。」掌握黑手黨帝國的克里昂夫人單手扶頰，支開鼓起雙頰賭氣的少女，她挽住傑森的胳膊，將他領向直升機一邊關心的問道，「這半年你沒有主動聯絡，今天卻突然想回來，發生了甚麼事情嗎？」

傑森彎身將穿著十公分高跟鞋的女士抱上有點高度的機艙裡，伊莎貝爾泰然地享受著對方紳士的舉動，直到她聽見他心平氣和地說。

 

「只是忽然想到有些該殺的人還沒死而已。」

 

伊莎貝爾笑著應好，等待著傑森在直升機上坐穩後，她在她的國王眼中看到一片怵目驚心的火光，從五年前延燒到現在，偶有休止，但從未熄滅。

 

*

 

「他身上有多處槍傷，都剛癒合。」薩沙憂心忡忡的對伊莎貝爾說道，說著很不對的話，「除此之外，傑森不對勁，我被抓到偷窺他洗澡換衣服，他居然沒有大喊大叫的說要對我這個小屁孩開槍，把我吊在椰子樹上，只是對我說教。」

 

常規表現，紅頭罩會暴跳如雷。

 

「我知道，真傷腦筋。」伊莎貝爾單手扶臉，拿起美美的水鑽手機，「恐怕這不是我們能夠處理的事情，需要一點外援。」

 

掌握紅頭罩黑幫帝國的女人撥出了一通緊急電話。

 

「哈珀，不管是誰，這大半夜的最好有要命事……」低沉沙啞的男音罵咧咧的接起電話，帶著睡夢中驚醒的鼻音，聽起來他正壓低著聲音移動到臥房以外的地方，顯然是怕吵醒別人。

 

「羅伊，這裡是伊莎貝爾。」克里昂夫人很有耐心地說，並未把毛頭小子的不敬放在心上。

 

那邊安靜幾秒，羅伊聽上去清醒了一點點，「伊莎美人，需要人鎮場子的話妳先去找傑森，他就在……」

 

「他在我這裡，羅伊。」伊莎貝爾打斷他，不然會沒完沒了的，「羅伊，他受傷了，主動打電話給我讓我帶他回布宜諾艾利斯，我需要你的幫助。」

 

「操，他不是……他傷的多重。」羅伊的聲音聽起來完全的清醒了，伊莎貝爾懂他，傑森．陶德主動來電請求幫助，沒有到太陽從西邊升起的程度，但是百分之百不正常。

 

「身體上的傷？薩沙說基本癒合了。」伊莎貝爾垂眸，回憶著她一路小心翼翼的試探，「他的內在傷的可能很重，從我們剛剛的小聊來看，他顯然正準備回頭去找那群蜘蛛，單槍匹馬的。」

 

他們都知道那叫做自殺行為，羅伊罵了一句髒話，「我們費了很多功夫才讓蛛網認為他死了，可不是要他腦子一抽就衝回去找他們算帳的。」

 

「傑森沒有腦抽，他可能有所失去，雖然他否認了。」伊莎貝爾閉上眼睛，回想著他們在飛機上的聊天，「但我看得出那男孩想要報仇，他的每一個動作，他說的每個字都朝我尖叫著他所壓抑著的痛苦，羅伊。」

 

＂"他們"從未放棄過我。＂傑森說的不是Batsmen，而是他這些年的夢魘，在他最脆弱最不堪的時候抓住他、折磨他、扭曲他的怪物，遺留的惡夢就像夜深人靜裡抽痛的傷疤，＂我被追累了，是時候去換人當獵人了。＂

 

其實傑森和羅伊一開始根本沒有打過南美黑社會的主意，他們兩個叛逆青年的目標是想把他們老東家搞到天翻地覆，但是傑森偶然間殺死伊莎貝爾的丈夫，了結了那個喜歡毆妻的暴力白癡可悲的一生，將本來已經打算把丈夫毒死的伊莎貝爾從可能會被她丈夫忠心下屬報復的絕境裡救了出來。

 

他們就是那樣認識的，伊莎貝爾很歡迎他們永遠留下來，但是男孩們顯然都有自己的目標，羅伊奔向了愛情，傑森說是要去尋根或者拔根之旅，他們到最後都沒有弄清楚到底是哪個，一轉眼，兩年半就過了。

 

「我這就去找他談。」羅伊聽上去很焦躁，可能是因為通常傑森才是他們兩個人裡面負責阻止對方幹傻事的，現在立場顛倒了他不太習慣。

 

羅伊聽上去跟傑森發現他不想把錢都花光時一樣心累，「活得好好不需要去找死，夫人，你會幫我阻止他吧。」

 

「不，我會支持他，給他所有我能給他的支援。」伊莎貝爾說道，她瞭解這兩個男孩，羅伊比剛硬的傑森有更多的彈性，有時候會選擇迴避艱難的現況，這也是他們的刺激小冒險中，這兩個人總能活下來的原因，但是這次傑森的狀況 恐怕不允許躲避，有甚麼東西勒住他的怒氣閥值，壓抑了傑森向來熱列蓬發的情緒，就像被堵住了火山口，他的悲傷無法宣洩。

 

他不想逃，他想要一個解脫。

 

羅伊保持著沉默，顯然很認真的在思考著她的話。

 

「沒有祕密能夠永久的封藏，總有暴露的一天，就算我們再怎麼想保護他也一樣。」伊莎貝爾輕聲嘆息，她可以給傑森所有的支持，金錢、武器、人力，但是唯有一點她無可奈何，「戰場上，你的兄弟怕是需要你在那裏。」

 

「嗯啊，我知道了，這就出發。」羅伊堅定地回道，聽上去箭已在弦，隨時能橫越大半個地球。

 

為了他的朋友，為了他的兄弟。

 

*

 

“傑森，杰森，沒事了。”

 

他盯著自己手裡寒光閃爍的匕首，想像著他在惡夢無聲的醒來之時，刀尖懸停在迪克心口上，隨時可以刓出他的心臟，但是迪克此時醒著，眼神充滿關切，聲音輕柔溫軟。

 

“我傷害你了嗎？”傑森記得自己是這樣問的。

 

“當然沒有。”迪克搖了搖頭，手指停留在他的眼角邊，款款對他笑著，好像杰森是個不懂事的孩子似的柔聲說，”畢竟，你要怎麼傷害一個死人呢？”

 

畫面倏然碎開，杰森在伊莎貝爾的海邊別墅裡張開了眼睛，回味著剛剛的夢，那幾乎承包這半年的夢境主題。

 

不像惡夢，噩夢不會令人悲傷，還有後悔。

 

傑森後悔什麼呢？明明迪克才是想要他們在一起的人，明明迪克才是那個先一步離開的人。

而那跟傑森的預想完全不同，他才是那個背後有著說不盡黑暗惡夢的人，他才是雙手染滿無辜鮮血然後又被邪惡組織追殺的人，他才是隨準備要離開的人，他才是深愛卻在心口難開的那個。

為什麼現在他卻變成被留下來的那個人？

 

傑森想起了他們第一次上床的時候，自嘲的笑出了眼淚，那是他為了保護自己訂下了規矩，那最最最後一條規矩……永遠別說愛我，當我抽身離開，別追上來，答應我，我就會留下。

 

訂下狡猾的規矩，只是因為他太膽小了，從不認為自己能有長久幸福，只要他不去追求兩人之間一定要產生穩定的結締，那他從迪克的生命理消失時，那傢伙就不會那麼難過了。

 

自欺欺人，傑森只是太想要迪克了又不願意承擔他的愛，那天在逃生梯理迪克的告白就像是聖誕夜的夢提前走入清晨。

 

背負著一個人期待和愛，那對當時的傑森來說太沉重了，但是迪克在治癒他，和迪克在一起的每分每秒都讓傑森覺得自己慢慢的在癒合，不管是和布魯斯、Batsmen的大家關係都有所改善，而就在他對未來有了期盼之時……夢醒了。

 

開始懂迪克的前女友的心情了，傑森躺在床上悲哀的想，只要你被那傢伙愛過，你就很難去恨他，這就是迪克·格雷森的魔法。

 

傑森對著描花的天花板嘆口氣，又要睡不著了，還是去活動一下筋骨吧。

 

他換上合適的衣服悄聲離開了安靜的海邊別墅，身體恢復初期，他最好不要做些蠢事，否則他的潛意識會變化出奇怪的幻覺來嚇唬他。

 

傑森走過細緻柔軟的沙灘，海水的氣味順著溫涼柔和的海風吹了過來，月光下，海面閃著銀色粼粼的波光，浪花裡飄散著散發藍光的藻類，就像迪克令人怦然心動的眼睛，就像煙火被永恆的保存在水中，美到除非親眼所見否則無法想像。

 

傑森想走入那片發出湛藍星光的水中，讓清涼的海水淹過他的皮膚，直到滅頂。

 

不知道迪克是否看過這樣的海，要是能夠讓那傢伙也看一看就好了。

 

傑森躺在海岸別墅邊的礁石上，剛結束跑步鍛鍊的他用帽子遮臉，聽著海潮聲，還有走過軟沙的腳步聲，聽起來格外沉重，所以不會是屋子裡兩個關心他的大女孩和小女人，如果是伊莎貝的手下他們不會有膽子走到離他這麼近的距離還不發一語。

 

他透過縫隙瞥見一雙騷氣的紅色靴子，兩罐鋁罐小心翼翼的被放在他們兩個之間，一瓶啤酒一瓶可樂，然後紅靴子的主人席地而坐。

 

伊莎貝爾那個大嘴巴的壞女人，傑森在心裡批評她。

 

「嗨，傑森。」那人打開了啤酒罐，易拉扣環發出振奮人心的脆響，冰涼涼的罐子貼上了他的耳朵。

 

「嗨。」傑森拿下帽子，看著久違的友人，「哈珀。」

 

「獨一無二。」紅髮造型不羈的弓箭手朝他咧嘴一笑，「小杰鳥，這兩年過的如何？打打殺殺？」

 

「前半年是這樣。」傑森接過啤酒灌下半瓶，看著羅伊將可樂湊到唇邊，才開口告訴他，「然後，我跟格雷森睡在一起了，你還記得他是誰嗎？」

 

羅伊從鼻子裡嗆出可樂，就跟杰森預想的一樣，他無聲的拿好朋友的痛苦取樂一會兒，在羅伊找回自己的舌頭前，又用新資訊砸他個暈頭轉向。

 

「然後迪克死了，半年前。」

 

羅伊呆呆地看著他，等著那陣突如其來的茫然哀傷過去，杰森默默地用啤酒罐撞了撞他手裡的可樂，然後將剩下半罐喝掉，靜靜的吹風看海。

 

羅伊看著他的眼神整個都不對了，「就我所知，你這半年似乎都在哥譚，還是我錯過了什麼腥風血雨的派對？」

 

「迪克死了，而我甚麼都沒有做。」傑森告訴他，「我就只知道他死了。」

羅伊沒有問是什麼讓杰森在半年後改變主意 。

他們之間保持了長達五分鐘的奇妙沉默，等羅伊默默把可樂也喝光，用手指輕鬆的壓扁鋁罐。

 

「你知道嗎？你甚麼都沒有做完全情有可原。」羅伊用鋁罐指著傑森的鼻子說，殘餘的可樂撒在沙子上，很快就被吸收掉了，「那真是我聽過最爛的分手了，格雷森那個垃圾人。」

 

羅伊的話突兀荒謬的讓傑森想笑，同時又覺得鼻子有點發酸，但是他沒有表現出來，他是紅頭罩，他有硬漢人設需要保持，「我們只是睡在一起而已，羅伊，純粹的性關係。」

 

「嗯哼嗯哼，那也很失禮，你知道比傳簡訊結束這段關係還要狗屎。」羅伊開始將鋁罐扭成麻花捲，做出奇怪的形狀，「你知道遇到這樣狗屎，我們該怎麼做嗎？」

 

傑森朝他揚起眉毛，「我洗耳恭聽。」

 

「把前段關係留給你的狗屎都燒了，搞一場盛大的分手派對。」羅伊顛狂的笑著，他故意笑的像個復仇心切的惡棍。

 

紅頭罩最好的朋友從沙灘起身，拍掉了褲子沾黏的沙子，朝傑森伸出手，「來吧，別像個被人拋棄的怨婦，讓我們去讓操蛋的世界著火吧。」

**Author's Note:**

> 下回預告：
> 
> 時間，現在。
> 
> 所在地：蛛網
> 
> 看著投影螢幕閃爍幾秒，一排金庫似的艙門出現在畫面裡，其中有一扇門上頭忽然亮起綠燈，吱刮一聲解鎖打開，血水緩緩流出門縫，一個瘦骨如柴的少年搖搖晃晃地走來。
> 
> 鏡頭對準男孩骯髒不堪又傷痕累累的臉，緩慢的聚焦，冰冷空洞的蒼綠眼睛默默的與鏡頭對視，眼神毫無光彩。
> 
> 一陣掌聲忽然刺激到他，男孩本來已經不堪重負的雙肩忽然直起，他發出非人般的咆嘯撲向前，揮出了手裡一段被他當作武器的染血肋骨。
> 
> 攝影機一陣亂晃，周邊的人花了一番功夫才重新制服瘋狂的少年，有人粗暴的抹去了少年臉上的血汙，壓著還在低低咆哮好像僅存獸性的男孩看像鏡頭。
> 
> 「恭喜你，傑森。」有誰在鏡頭之外說道，「你殺死了全部的競爭者，為自己爭取到了活下去的機會，我們將會訓練你成為一隻蜘蛛。」


End file.
